wwe_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
1: Edge vs. Cody Rhodes
1: Edge vs. Cody Rhodes is the first episode of WWE Hardcore. Story Tonight, we celebrate WWE by starting WWE Hardcore. The crowd is cheering at the top of there lungs for the grand opening. Everybody in the audience is screaming for the rope to be cut, starting the show. And we are live, WWE Champion Daniel Bryan looks astonished as the new WWE program opens. Daniel Bryan looks to protect his title against his former partner Randy Orton, still Mr. Money in the Bank. So if Orton loses, he can cash in Money in the Bank. Daniel Bryan starts to deliver his signature kicks to Orton, but Orton dodges the last one and does a kick of his own, a drop kick. Orton looks to put him away, but Daniel Bryan counters with a cradle, and retains his title. But Orton grabs his briefcase and gives it to the referee, the referee grabs Daniel's title, gives the title to Orton, and gives the case to the timekeeper. Daniel just realized what happened, Orton lost the match, but still got the title. Everybody started to dance when Fandango entered the ring. It's time for dance revolution, cause it's time to say what's up. U.S Champion R-Truth looks to retain his title. But he is still banged up from the Wyatt Family's attack. But as soon as the bell rang, Fandango started...dancing? R-Truth takes advantage and give's him a rollup, and retains the title. What's up is the crowd cheering from the remaining U.S Champion, R-Truth. World Heavyweight Champion, The Aftershock looks to protect his title against Antonio Cesaro, as soon as the bell rang, Cesaro retreated to Zeb Colter and Jack Swagger, and Aftershock didn't want them to have any ideas, so he dived out of the ring, heading straight for all three of them. Antonio rolled him in the ring, and a surprise dropkick hit him in the jaw. He went for a cover, but Cesaro kicked out at two. Aftershock tried to lock in the Sleeper Surprise, but Cesaro countered with the Very European Uppercut, but a kickout at two and a half. Cesaro had a mad look on his face, and tried to hit the Neutraulizer, but Aftershock countered, with the Knuckle Cutter. Aftershock pinned him, and a kickout at two and three quarters saved Cesaro. Cesaro hit the tremendous uppercut, but missed, and Aftershock hit the Sleeper Surprise, Swagger tried to get involved, but the referee stopped him, Swagger hit him in the face, and the referee stopped the match. Giving Aftershock the win, then Aftershock left the ring, got a microphone, and went back in the ring. "As all of you know, SummerSlam is coming up. And if you counted the days I've been champion, SummerSlam is the 434 day I'm champion. So if I beat Big Show, I will be permanent champion. And I will break CM Punk's record for being champion." Have you been waiting for some Diva's action, well here it comes. Layla looks to win the Diva's Championship from Alicia Fox. Layla tries to end her early with the LOL, but Alicia counters with a dropkick. Alicia goes for a pin, but she kicked out at one. Layla gave her a roundhouse kick, and tried the LOL again, but Alicia countered again with a huge punch to her left arm. Alicia pinned her again, but she kicked out at two and a half. Layla gave her another roundhouse and finally, she hit the LOL! She pinned her, and she successfully got her. She is the new Diva's champion. It's time for some tag team action, cause the former Tag Team Champions The Shield get their rematch against The Usos. But The Shield doesn't know, they've had over 15 rematches, but lost to all of them thanks to Mark Henry interfering them. So if they lose, they'll never get another shot again. Jey starts off with Seth Rollins. Jey throws him to his partner, and tags him. But chants for the Tag Team Champions became silenced when Mark Henry came out and stalked Roman Reigns, the distraction came up with an opening for the Champions to take the distraction, and they did, they made the count, one, two and three. The champs are still here, until former U.S Champion and Shield member, Dean Ambrose attacked Henry, but the numbers game got Ambrose, and the three gave him a powerbomb of their own. Captain Charisma is here for the Intercontinental Championship, but if he wants it, he's gonna have to beat CM Punk for it. CM Punk starts up with some clotheslines. Christian hits some shoulder tackles, goes to the second rope, and gives him a huge elbow. He pinned him, but it was a kickout at two, Punk got up and went for an early victory from the Anaconda Vise. But Christian made it to the bottom rope. Punk picked him up for the GTS, but Christian kicked out and hit the spear. Christian went for the pin, but Punk countered with the Anaconda Vise, and Christian had no choice to tap out, and that's what he did. Punk retained his title, but former champion Wade Barrett attacked him with the Bullhammer Elbow. Barrett says "Goodnight, boys." It's the moment you've been waiting for, tonight's main event. The Rated-R Superstar, Edge's return looks to take him to a victory against Mr. Money in the Bank, Cody Rhodes. Cody Rhodes starts to jab him in the gut. Edge runs at him with some shoulder tackles, Rhodes flies off the top rope, but Edge caught him with the Gutbuster. Edge tries for the Edgeacutioner, but Rhodes kicks out and hits the Disaster Kick, Rhodes went for Cross Rhodes, but Edge kicked out and went up top, but out of nowhere, Edge got hit with the Cross Rhodes! Rhodes went for the pin, but Edge kicked out at two and a half. Edge went for the spear, but Rhodes moved out of the way and Edge got a shoulder to the steel post. But out of nowhere, the Wyatt Family came, it was a ruthless assault to the weak men, but the haters of the Wyatt Family, Aftershock and The Undertaker stepped in to help out. And as Aftershock left the ring to hit Bray Wyatt with the Knuckle Cutter. That's a wrap for today, but we'll be back tomorrow. Results '© is for the champions, but these are not the champions today.' *Daniel Bryan © defeated Randy Orton to retain the WWE Championship. **Orton cashed in Money in the Bank, so he is the new WWE Champion. *R-Truth © defeated Fandango to retain the United States Championship. *Aftershock © defeated Antonio Cesaro by Disqualification to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. *Layla defeated Alicia Fox © to win the Diva's Championship *The Uso Brothers © defeated The Shield to retain the WWE Tag Team Championship *CM Punk defeated Christian to retain the Intercontinental Championship *Cody Rhodes vs. Edge ended in a no contest. ----